Violin
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto tidak pernah ingin menjadi seekor kucing hitam—yang membawa ketidak beruntungan untuk siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Ia hanyalah seekor burung kecil; yang belajar untuk terbang dan menghadapi dunia sendirian. Mind to RnR?


Halo! Salam kenal! Cha di sini. ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Tsukiyomi Ikuto tidak pernah ingin menjadi seekor kucing hitam—yang membawa ketidak beruntungan untuk siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Ia hanyalah seekor burung kecil; yang belajar untuk terbang dan menghadapi dunia sendirian.<p>

Ia tidak memaksakan diri, ia juga ingin memiliki teman; tempat berbagi keluh kesahnya, tempat menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Namun membuat seseorang dekat dengannya adalah hal yang tabu—Ikuto bahkan tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Easter bila ada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya.

Ikuto hanya tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi. Tidak ibunya, tidak Utau, tidak Tadase, tidak juga... Amu.

**.**

**.**

**Violin  
>[Dan biola itu saksinya...]<br>Disclaimer : Shugo Chara! © Peach-Pit  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
>Pairing(s) : slight AmuTo<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC  
>Summary : Tsukiyomi Ikuto tidak pernah ingin menjadi seekor kucing hitam—yang membawa ketidak beruntungan untuk siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Ia hanyalah seekor burung kecil; yang belajar untuk terbang dan menghadapi dunia sendirian.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Biola itu menjadi saksi. Bagaimana Ikuto membenci dirinya, membenci kepengecutannya, membenci semua yang ada di hidupnya. Bagaimana Ikuto jenuh dengan semua yang membelenggu dirinya, mengikat dirinya begitu erat dan tidak pernah bisa membiarkannya untuk bebas.

Biola itu menjadi saksi. Bagaimana Ikuto ingin seperti dulu, ingin tersenyum, ingin menangis, ingin mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Dulu, saat ayahnya masih memainkan biola untuknya dan Utau, saat ibunya selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat dan cantik, juga saat Utau masih tertawa dengan sangat bahagia.

Ikuto merindukan saat-saat itu. Tapi itu terlalu konyol untuknya. Siapa yang mau mendengarkan permintaannya itu?

"_Kakak! Kakak! Lihat! Lihat! Ayah memainkan biola di halaman belakang lagi!" Utau menarik ujung baju Ikuto._

"_Iya, iya, sebentar, Utau," Ikuto memegang tangan adiknya, mencoba melepaskan pegangan Utau pada ujung bajunya._

"_Utau, kau tidak boleh begitu pada kakakmu," ibu mereka mengelus kepala Utau lembut, kemudian melepaskan pegangan Utau pada ujung baju Ikuto._

"_Hihihi... maaf, Ibu. Maaf, Kakak," Utau tersenyum._

_Ikuto tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Utau menuju ke halaman belakang. Ayah mereka tengah memainkan biola sendirian. Lagu itu terdengar indah sekali, menenangkan dan menentramkan. Utau dan Ikuto duduk tidak jauh dari ayah mereka._

_Dan ibu mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Keluarga Tsukiyomi—keluarga kecil yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan._

Biola itu menjadi saksi. Bahwa Ikuto tidak dapat menyakiti siapapun, bahwa hati Ikuto pun sakit ketika ia menyakiti hati orang lain dan menghancurkan impian orang lain—menghancurkan telur-telur tak bersalah itu. Namun tidak akan ada yang mengerti tentang itu; semua menganggap Ikuto kejam dan tidak punya perasaan.

Biola itu menjadi saksi. Bahwa Ikuto telah belajar untuk menjadi seekor kucing hitam, bahwa Ikuto telah terbiasa untuk dibenci agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak disakiti, biar ia saja yang menanggung semuanya; belenggu Easter dan menjadi boneka yang diperalat untuk mendapatkan _embryo_.

Tapi Ikuto butuh seseorang untuk meluapkan isi hatinya, untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri, untuk mengerti bahwa ia lelah dengan semua ini.

"_Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, Amu..."_

"_Hei! Sudah kubilang kau hanya boleh tidur di lantai dan bukan di atas tempat tidurku!"_

"_Tapi lantai itu dingin dan keras."_

"_A-Aku tidak perduli! Cepat menyingkir!" Amu mendorong Ikuto dari atas tempat tidurnya. "Ran! Matikan lampu!"_

"_Baiiiik~" Ran terbang perlahan menuju saklar lampu dan mematikan lampu kamar Amu._

_Lagi-lagi Ikuto ditolong oleh Amu ketika kabur dari Easter. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan biola peninggalan ayahnya. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Easter telah memperalatnya dan menggunakannya bagai boneka. Tapi Ikuto tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Easter; itu masalahnya._

_Dan lima detik setelah Amu mendorongnya dari atas tempat tidur, Ikuto kembali naik dan memeluk Amu._

"_Hangat... biarkan aku... seperti ini sebentar..."_

"_E-Eh? I...kuto."_

"_Hangat... seperti botol susu bayi yang baru dipanaskan."_

"_Hah? CEPAT TURUN DARI TEMPAT TIDURKU!"_

Biola itu menjadi saksi. Ketika Ikuto benci mendengar komentar orang-orang tentang keluarganya, ketika Ikuto menahan keinginannya untuk menangis agar tidak membuat ibunya dan Utau bersedih. Agar ia bisa membuat keluarga kecil Tsukiyomi kembali hangat seperti dulu—walau sang ayah sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka, walau keluarga itu tidak lagi lengkap.

Biola itu menjadi saksi. Ketika Ikuto sadar bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berhasil. Ketika Ikuto tahu bahwa semua yang dilakukannya adalah percuma—ia hanyalah seekor kucing jalanan yang butuh kebebasan, yang bermimpi untuk menggapai bulan, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa mengeong, bermimpi, tanpa dapat menggapai mimpi itu.

Ikuto hanya ingn melepas belenggunya dan menikmati kebebasannya. Walau hanya dengan Yoru di sampingnya, ataupun... Amu. Ah, mimpi lainnya.

"_Ikuto... lihat! Aku mendapat sebungkus sarden kering!"_

"_Hm?" Ikuto mengalihkan pandangannya dari dumpty key, kemudian menoleh pada Yoru._

"_I-Itu kalau kau mau makan, k-kalau kau t-tidak lapar, a-aku akan makan s-sendiri."_

_Ikuto tersenyum kecil, "kau mau membaginya padaku?"_

_Yoru tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja!"_

_Ikuto mengambil sebungkus sarden kering dari Yoru, kemudian membukanya dan mengambil sedikit, kemudian sisanya ia berikan pada Yoru. Shugo chara kecil itu mendarat di pundak Ikuto sambil memegangi sebungkus sardin kering itu._

"_Hei... Yoru. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" Ikuto bertanya sambil memperhatikan bulan yang hari ini bersinar purnama; cantik sekali._

"_Eh? Kau bertanya apa, Ikuto?" Yoru sibuk dengan sardennya._

"_Tidak. Lupakan saja."_

_Ikuto menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja Yoru tidak akan meninggalkannya hingga kelak Ikuto beranjak dewasa dan menemukan teman hidupnya, kan?_

Biola itu menjadi saksi. Saksi semua perasaan Ikuto—kebahagiaannya, kesedihannya, kecemasannya, ketakutannya. Saksi semua tawa, tangis, cemas, bingung, dan semua hal yang dilalui Ikuto mulai dari ia mendapatkan biola itu hingga akhirnya ia berhenti berharap. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa memandangi mimpinya; seperti setiap hari ia memandangi bulan di langit.

Biola itu menjadi saksi. Saksi semua langkah Ikuto saat mencari jati dirinya, saat mencari arti hidupnya, saat mencari tujuan dari perjalanannya. Biola itu menjadi teman Ikuto; sebagian dari hatinya yang hilang, sampai matipun Ikuto tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang mengambil biola itu dari sisinya—biola itu tidak pernah membuat orang lain bersedih, yang membuat ibunya dan Utau bersedih adalah pemilik biola itu.

Dan Ikuto ingin membagi kesedihannya dalam lagu yang ia mainkan, namun tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa ada perasaan sedih di setiap lagu yang ia mainkan.

_Malam itu begitu dingin, Ikuto memainkan biolanya tidak jauh dari keramaian, supaya tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan suara biolanya, ketika semua orang sibuk dengan konser musik kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya bermain biola._

_Tapi Ikuto salah, tidak semua orang sibuk dengan konser musik itu. Hinamori Amu ternyata bisa mendengar alunan biolanya walau di tengah keramaian. Hinamori Amu ternyata datang menghampirinya yang sendirian memainkan biola itu di tegah dinginnya malam._

_Ikuto menghentikan permainan biolanya._

"_Sedang apa kau di situ?"_

"_Kenapa berhenti?"_

"_Itu hakku, kan? Lagipula siapa yang memintamu untuk menonton permainan biolaku?"_

"_I-Itu karena aku ingin mendengarnya! M-Memangnya tidak boleh?" wajah Amu memerah._

"_Tidak."_

"_Huh! Ya sudah!" Amu berbalik, hendak pergi, "padahal... padahal permainan biolamu indah sekali, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan di dalamnya."_

_Iris biru Ikuto membulat mendengarnya. Gadis ini... tahu tentang kesedihan dalam lagu yang Ikuto mainkan?_

Biola itu selamanya akan menjadi saksi setiap lembar cerita kehidupan Ikuto. Biola itu akan menjadi teman di setiap jalan yang dipilih oleh Ikuto, di setiap impian yang dikejar Ikuto. Biola itu akan selalu ada di sisi Ikuto.

Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

— **おわり**** —**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat: S-Salam kenal. Cha author dari fandom Bleach yang sedang berkelana ke berbagai fandom. Nggak ngerti kenapa, mungkin efek dari menonton berbagai macam anime (termasuk Shugo Chara!)? Hihihi... semoga Ikuto dalam fic ini nggak OOC.<p>

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
